its hard to say 'goodbye'
by Lady Devious
Summary: inuyyh cross over. kagome comes to tell inuyasha that she loves another. 3different endings, one shot! r&r pls!


Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or yu yu hakusho.

To say 'goodbye'

"just breathe Kagome. Just breathe." I said to myself. I was standing on the edge of the well. Waiting, anticipating to do just what I was about to do. "ok. On the count of three. One...two...THREE!" I jumped into the well and was immediately surrounded by the blue light. When it cleared I looked up to see the same comforting blue sky. don't forget to breathe Kag. I reminded myself as I jumped out of the well.  
"here goes nothing!" I yelled. Yea right. Ya wish.  
"Kagome!"  
"Kagome-sama, welcome back!"  
"mommy!"  
"wench! Where ya been.!" Yep. Everyone's here.  
"hey guys. I'm not here for long. Inuyasha. Can I talk to you?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady, and the tears out of my eyes.

**I try to keep my voice steady,  
For what I'm about to tell you,  
Might hurt you more than me**

I guess he didn't see it for he said "feh. Whatever" I just merely nodded.

**I don't want this to happen, But words must be said**

He followed me to a clearing. There we sat down. Hours passed and not a single word was said.  
To be perfectly honest, I think he knew what was going to happen.

**time has passed Words need to be said The dreaded time has come, The dreaded words will be said**

"Inuyasha," I started but he cut me off.  
"I think I'm in love with you." he said still looking forward.  
"I'm sorry that I cant say the same." my eyes are filling up with tears. "I'm sorry it had to be. But fate is out of our hands"  
"feh. Maybe if I realized sooner you and me would be together." he looked at me with a soft smile. I could swear he had tears. "is this payback for all the times I went after kikyou?"

**you say your hurting, Well I'm hurting as well.**  
**The time has come  
It's time to say farewell**

The look on his face was to much to bear. So I cried. "no. no its not." I cried over and over and over again.  
"shhh. Kag. It's ok." we just sat there. Me and him. Him holding me and comforting me. While I cried. after a while I stopped and looked at him. "Kag. I once told you were nothing more than a shared detector. Do you remember?"  
"was this before or after you told me that I stink?" I sadly joked  
"not funny Kag." he looked serious. well never thought I would see that look on him  
"Yea. I remember."  
"ha. Weave been through a lot a Kag?  
"yea. Hey Yash?"  
"yea?" the sun was starting to set. So we both looked toward it.  
"did you know that every time I saw you with kikyou I wanted to die? It just hurt so much. Just seeing you with that clay pot. Knowing that no matter how hard I tried, you would never be mine." he looked toward me. Smiling. I could swear he was going to cry.

**the pain has come The pain is here It will soon be gone Leaving nothing but a tear**

"Kagome I..."  
"oh Yash! I'm so sorry" I sobbed. "I really wish I could do something to help you. I mean , I'm putting you thru this!"  
"no Kag. look at me" he turned my head so I was looking into his eyes. "your happiness is my happiness. And anyways I'm the one who drove you away. ok? Do you understand? If there's anyone to blame it's me." then he smiled at me. that's when I knew every thing was going to be alright. it's all over now Every thing is peaceful once again.

**I lay my head, Close my eyes And apologize. I apologize for the tears, For the heart break It's all over now**

(a/n: there's one ending here's two more. P.s. it begins after this incident)

**Ending 1**

The sun just finished setting.  
"oh! Inuyasha! I totally forgot. Come on! I want you to meet Kurama." Kag said jumping up.  
"ku-ra-na?"  
"no. no. Kurama. My boyfriend!"  
"feh. Just because I'm not mad at you doesn't mean I have to like him." Inuyasha huffed.  
"Kagome?" a red hair beauty asked coming into the clearing.  
"Kurama!" Kag yelled jumping onto him and kissing him.  
"I think I'm gonna puke." Inuyasha said. Kag pulled away.  
"sorry." she said sheepishly.  
"yo! Flower boy!" Inuyasha yelled  
"it's Kurama."  
"whatever. Can ya fight? If your going ta be courting Kag here, I need ta know if you can protect her."  
"why should I? Who are you to test me?" Kurama asked.  
"as her protector for the past four years, I think I have a right." Inuyasha answered back.  
"alright." Kurama gave a slight nod of approval. "so how are you going to test me?"  
This time Inuyasha was the one to smirk. "we spar." with that he and Kurama got into positions and started.  
Kagome just watched from afar and smiled at her old (and 1st love), and her new true love.

**Ending 2  
**  
(a/n: I think this one is sadder )

The sun had just finished setting.  
Kag slowly looked up at Inuyasha. "lets get back to the well. I have a feeling Kurama's waiting."  
"is he the one?" Inu asked. You could hear the sadness in his voice.  
"yes." was all she said as she looked down towards her feet.  
"are you sure its him? Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" he asked hopefully.  
Kag just shook her head 'no'. at this time they reached the well, and there standing next to the well, was a boy with blood red hair. He smiled at Kag and she smiled back. He walked up to her and took her hand from Inuyasha's. and together they started toward the well. Hand in Hand.  
As soon as they got to the well Kagome turned around , let go of Kurama's hand and ran toward Inuyasha. She ran up and hugged him. "thank you for everything Inuyasha." She and squeezed him. "I'll be back in three days I promise."  
"take as long as you want Kag. As long as you want." he whispered back. She squeezed him one more time and ran back to Kurama and took his hand. As she jumped into the well she saw something she never expected to see in her life time.  
What she saw was a lonely tear run down his cheek. Followed by more. Inuyasha was crying! The next thing she knew she was inside her well house.

**w/Inuyasha (Inu's pov)  
**  
I cant believe I'm crying! Well Kag, I'll cry for now. My heart will mend. Until then , I'll love you from afar.  
"goodbye Kagome." its so hard. To say to 'goodbye'.

Done! Check out this poem I got from one of my friends!

I sit in the park where I dwell,

For this boy I love so well.

He took my heart away from me,

Now he wants to set me free.

I see a girl on his lap,

He says things to her he never said to me.

I ran home to cry on my bed,

Not a word to mother was said.

Father came home late that night,

He looked at me from left to right.

He saw me hanging from a rope,

He took his knife to cut me down.

And on my dress a note was found:

**Dig my grave, Dig it deep.**

Dig my grave, From head to feet.

And on the top place a dove.

And remember this, I died for love...


End file.
